


Mother Will They Tear Your Little Boy Apart?

by CentellaWrites



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Angst and Humor, Because Beavis and Butthead, Blood, Child Neglect, Degrading Language, Dysfunctional Family, Emetophobia, Gen, Hospitalization, Near Death Experiences, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: Originally written in 2013 or so.I don't know what compelled me to write a sort of awkward and dark story about Beavis's mom but here's a sort of awkward and dark story about Beavis's mom.This takes place shortly after the Nosebleed episode. Beavis's mom comes home drunker than usual and she and Beavis break out of a hospital.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Mother Will They Tear Your Little Boy Apart?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know.
> 
> I don't particularly like playing the Beavis and Butthead world for angst, but every now and then the boys say something concerning and I just want to write about it. The show can also be canonically dark and emotional sometimes when you think about the reality of their situations (ie, their parents never being around).  
> I'm just really proud of the tone I managed to get at with this fic. Hope you enjoy at least a little!

After swinging the door open with her free hand, she stumbled into the room, chewing the Hell out of her mint-flavoured gum. She wandered over to the couch, empty beer bottle in hand.

Beavis and Butthead sat unusually on the floor at the base of the couch, tampons lodged in their noses. Blood was literally everywhere.

Butthead let out a breathy laugh. "Hey Beavis. Check out your mom."

"Shut up," Beavis grunted, permanent stare aimed at the TV, blaring constant music videos. The screen now gave off a rich glow in the night-washed room.

She squinted and held up her free arm to her forehead. Still stumbling, she made her way to the boys. "Wh - ..." she started. "What ... happened here?" Her words were slow and uneasy.

Beavis fell into a fit of guttural laughing and, without taking his eyes off the TV, said, "Uh ... hehe, um ... I had, like, a nosebleed."

"G-g-get those Goddamn thingsss outta yer nose, what ..." she slurred, the remaining drops of liquid from her beer bottle falling onto the couch. "Whateryou, insane?" She hiccuped through a similar guttural laugh and spit out her gum to the floor.

"Hey Beavis," Butthead asked, under another chain of laughter. "She's drunk." The satisfaction in not needing to even try to make fun of his partner's mom struck him. He fished the tampons from his nose.

Beavis frowned, laughed, and did the same. "Yeah, yeah ..." He changed the channel. "She's, like, never in this room."

Butthead turned to the intoxicated woman. "Uh ... huh huh huhuhuhu ... can you, like, get out? We're tryna watch TV."

Beavis's mom rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth free from the droll coming out of it. " _You_ guys need to get out ... I'm ... I n-n-n-need to y- ... to use the c-c-c-couch ..."

"Well, uh ... could you, like, not?" Beavis asked, still not looking in her direction.

With that, she slumped down onto the cushions, dropping the bottle on the carpeted floor and lazily attempting to shift herself and failing.

"Hey!" Butthead raised his voice slightly, getting up. "That's our spot."

"Yeah," Beavis agreed, shaking slightly through his laughter. "She's on our couch, Butthead!"

"Guys ..." his mom breathed, burying her face in the pillow. "C-c-can you just ... c-c-c-c-can you get the phone ..."

"Uh ..." Butthead paused and laughed. "Huh?"

Beavis bit his lip at a familiar tone in her voice when she moaned uncomfortably.

She lifted her head from the pillow and said, "B-B-Beavis, honey?"

He in turn groaned through laughter and said, "Yeah?"

"G-g-get in the otthhher room, will you? You two?" Her face was greenish white and her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Yeah," Beavis droned, breathing through another fit of laughter. "Um. Okay."

The duo awkwardly made their way into the kitchen at the end of the other side of the room. Butthead let out another breathy laugh and turned to Beavis once they were clear of the blood-stained area. "That was weird."

"Yeah, yeah ..." Beavis trailed off, breathing through the back of his throat. "W-w-w-we're never gonna watch TV again ..." He stammered and started shaking again.

Butthead frowned. "This sucks."

"I know, I know ... hehehe mmmhe ..."

They paused for a second, unmoved by the sounds of puking coming from the couch.

"So, like ... what do you wanna do now?" Beavis brought up.

"Uh ... uh huhuhuhu ... we could, like, go watch TV at Stewart's house."

Beavis grunted and said, still frowning, "Uh ... okay ..."

With that, the duo was out the door, laughing to themselves as they passed Beavis's puke-stained mother on their blood-stained couch.

Street lamps lit their way, but an obvious darkness emitted from Stewart's house when they arrived. Ignoring the obvious, as usual, they walked right up and rang the doorbell several times. Beavis sauntered over to the window and cupped his hands into binoculars. He snickered up against the glass, creating a thick layer of breath fog.

"Stewart, c'mon, I know you're in there." Butthead continued to ring the bell, even kicking the door at times and letting out deadpan struggles.

A shrill sound cut through the air and made its way towards Beavis. He perked up and turned around. "Whoa," he said, giggling to his companion. "Did you hear that?"

"Uh." Butthead turned around and let out another laugh. "No."

It was shouting Beavis's name. It sounded far away and hoarse, but Beavis somehow knew it was coming from their own window. Unbeknownst to Butthead, he wandered back to their abode and peeked through the cracked door, a deadpan expression on his face that still somehow administered a laugh. "Um," he said over the muffled sounds of the TV. "Yeah?"

"Beavis, come ... come here ..." came the voice from towards the couch.

Beavis complied as per usual and made his way to the couch, his shoes making slight puddle sounds in the blood-stained carpet. "Um, heh ... what's going on?"

"Beavis, sug, I've ... I've gotta tell you some'n ... come here, sit by momma ..." She reached a chubby hand to his hair and fluffed it to the best of her abilities.

"No way!" Beavis said, retracting a bit and laughing nervously. "There's, like, puke everywhere."

His mother held her other hand up to her face and lazily obscured her eyes. "Hun, I need ... I need the phone, can you ... can you do that for me?"

"Um ... hehehe ... okay ..." Beavis wandered to the receiver on the wall, dodging the puddles of puke on the floor. He handed the wired phone to his mom, who struggled to hold onto it and attempted to dial 911.

"Operator, how can I help you?" came the muffled voice on the other line.

Beavis's laugh rang through the phone while his mother mouthed her words to the air, leaving them to linger.

"Is this the same house? I'm not going to stay here and take this, sir. Good day." And she hung up.

Beavis's mom dropped the phone on her stomach and slapped her forehead, letting out a dissatisfied moan. "Beavis... can ... can you call 911 for me? Can you d-d-d-do that?"

The blond agreed with an "Um ... okay" and dialed the number slowly. After a minute of nothing but ringing and guttural laughing, mixed with gurgling stomach noises, Beavis spoke up. "Uh ... this is Beavis. Hehe ... um, my mom's, like, really drunk ... hehehehe ..."

"Honey, I'm dying ..." breathed the woman on the couch.

"Yeah, she said she's, like, dying ... hehe ... um ... uh ..." He leaned down and poked his mother's limp plump leg, administering almost no response. "Uh, yeah, like an ice cream. Yeah, she kinda ... looks like a zombie ... hehe mhehe ... okay ... uh ... okay." He walked over to the receiver and plopped the phone back into place, turning around to face his mother, still gurgling through mouthfuls of upcoming puke.

"Um ... hehe ... So, um ... I'm gonna go to bed ..."

"W-w-w-wait ... sug ..." His mother waved in his direction. "I need you here, come ... come sit ..."

After a moment's hesitation, his frozen mug made its way to her poisoned form, sitting on the floor at the base of the couch. Her hand came up to ruffle his hair again.

"Beavis, you ... have you been a good boy? This year, huh? Have ya ...?"

"Um ... " Beavis refrained from answering for a second, his face in a permanent scowl, unlike his usual lop-sided smirk.

"I'd ... I'd like to think you were ..." A dreary tone entered her voice as she looked up to the ceiling.

"Uh, okay ..." His giggling resumed.

"Hun, you ... know that I love you, right?"

"Mooom ..." he whined, looking away for a second. "C'mon, hehe mmhehe ... you're embarrassing me ..."

His mother slowly retracted her hands from his hair and suddenly started laughing along with him. Their snickers harmonized for the next minute or so, as his perpetual one was matched by her inability to stop. Her hand motioned towards his face and her painted nails clawed at his eyes and nose in a failed imitation of loving touch

"Hey, cut it out, hehe mmhehe," Beavis snapped, nervously.

Her arm slumped down, limp and green, and her head remained in a rested position on the cushion.

Beavis stayed in his seated position by her side, awkwardly letting out giggles periodically. The TV had long since gone off-air and white noise now dominated the room.

After a couple minutes, sirens blared outside. An ambulance rushed up to the house and positioned itself lopsided over the curb. Two men with a stretcher popped out the back and hurried past a wandering Butthead, who turned his face towards them and breathed a, "Cool. Uh huhuhuhu ..."

They burst in through the door, somewhat startling Beavis, who remained on the floor.

"Mother of God," said the first man, feasting his eyes on the blood and puke everywhere.

"Son," said the other man, starting to load the unconscious woman on the stretcher. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Beavis stared straight ahead and, after a wave of giggles, his attempted sentence-starter was cut short by Butthead, stepping in.

"Uh, he can't answer you, doctor ... uh huhuhu ... he's, like, traumatized or something ..."

"Mac, get the other child, he seems to be in shock," the second doctor said in a slight panic.

Beavis sat still and let out another laugh. "Uh, okay ..." It didn't appear that he cared much about what happened next.

Butthead giggled next to him and added, "Yeah ... uh huhuhuhu ... his mom's a slut."

"Shut up, Butthead," Beavis snapped.

"Son, you're doing right thing, staying calm about all this," the first doctor routinely said, placing a soft hand on Butthead's shoulder.

After they had loaded Beavis and his mom into the ambulance, Butthead stood by the door and watched them drive away. "See ya later, Beavis ... uh huhuhu ..." he mocked, laughing to himself. He sauntered back to the couch and plopped himself between the middle cushions, turning the TV back on.

* * * *

Hours and hours had passed. The doctors had successfully cured Beavis and his mother of their collective ailments, leaving them alone to share a hospital room for the night. It was only equipped with one bed, considering after they inspected Beavis, they found nothing wrong. And he now sat across from his mother, leisurely nodding off in a hospital chair.

His mother slowly opened her eyes, and immediately shot upwards. Her hands gripped the covers, one of her fingernails ripping through the fabric. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the unfamiliar uncomfortable surrounding of a hospital room. In a panic, she started sweating and breathing rapidly. Her chubby cheeks grew redder and redder and she reached for a tissue beside the bed stand, wiping it across her sticky forehead. "Beavis!" she said, rather loudly.

Her son snapped awake and abruptly grunted a, "What, what?" His giggling resumed as he rubbed his squinting eyes.

"Hun, get up, we're gettin' outta this Hell hole."

"Whoa, heh ... mmhehe ... cool ... "

She tore the sheets off herself and rushed over to him, picking him up by the armpits like a little boy and cupping him to her chest. Trying not to look suspicious, she walked slowly down the hall, first making sure no one was passing by.

"Hehe ... mmhehe hehehehehe ... ohh ... hehe this is cool ..."

"Sh, sh, sh, shut up, got that?"

By the time the pair got to the back entrance hallway, a sudden voice made them stop short. "Hey! Stop!"

Beavis's mom turned around and swiftly turned back, running out the door with all her might.

"Yeah, yeah!" Beavis chanted, still at her chest. "Yeah, run! Hehe mmhehe, RUN! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

"Shut up ..." his mom sing-songed, making her way to the parking lot stopping at the first parked car she saw. The driver was making her way out the door when she was bombarded with a recovering mother and her grunting giggling child.

She grabbed the keys from the screaming victim and, after tossing Beavis in the passenger seat, she punched the ignition and floored the pedal, causing the car to lurch out of the hospital in a manner of seconds.

"Whoooo!" she shouted, breathing heavier and heavier at that random strain of running on her old weighted joints.

Beavis remained in a state of delirious ecstasy, laughing to himself. "Again, AGAIN! Hehe ... mmmhehehe ... I WANNA GO AGAIN!"

His mother let out a relieving sigh and answered, "Not tonight, you little son of a bitch ..."

"Mmmheh hey!" Beavis defended, calming down a bit.

"Ugggghhh," his mom growled to herself, letting her head hit the headrest. She allowed herself to get her heart rate down, but not because a Goddamn doctor told her to. She continued ahead, trying to figure out where she was in the darkness.

Luckily or unluckily, they lived in the Middle of Nowhere, Texas, and therefore, the only hospital anyone could get to was several miles outside the suburbs. But, regardless, homeward it was; she had clubs to go to the next day.

Every now and then, she'd glance over at her "pride and joy", now simmering down from all that excitement and nodding off like a bobble head in the bumpy car. When she finally drove up to their dreaded suburbs, he was already out cold.

"You little bastard," she murmured, reaching over to ruffle his hair again.

She pulled into the driveway and lightly tapped her son awake.

"Hey, we're here, dillweed."

"Huh?" Beavis said, shooting upward once again. He looked around for a bit and grunted an, "Oh ... hehe mmmhehe ..."

His mom rolled her eyes slightly and said, "Yeah, now go on, get to bed you."

"Hehe ... uh ... thank you, drive through ..." Beavis chanted in back of him on his way out the door.

She laughed to herself after slamming it shut and drove off into the night, not knowing quite where to go next, but knowing it sure as hell wudn't gonna be here.

Beavis entered the cracked door, once again illuminated from the TV's snow. He wandered to the couch he and Butthead shared, giggling as he positioned himself comfortably and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
